The Final Battle: Friends Stylee!
by scuba angel
Summary: Hiya! If you want to understand this you'll have to read my other story first! I decided to post this separately 'cause it didn't fit with the actual plot. I was inspired by an ep of friends, you might recognise it


'Hey guys!' Hunter said whilst walking into Storm Chargers with a little baby in a stroller.  
  
'Erm, Hunter, baby?' Dawn said whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'Something you're not telling us?' She said whilst indicating to the baby.  
  
'What?' Hunter asked confused then looked down at the baby. 'Oh! You mean Will? No! This is Charlie's little brother.' The Rangers around him chorused except for Dawn.  
  
'Who's Charlie?' She asked him confused.  
  
'Oh! Right! You weren't here!' Hunter explained quickly. 'I enrolled in a big brother programme and I was big brother to Charlie.'  
  
'Oh,' Dawn said whilst nodding her head. 'Like that explains everything.' Dawn said before turning around and heading back to the sofa.  
  
'Anyway,' Hunter said before pushing the pram over to Tori who took Will out and played with him on her lap along with Blake. 'I'm looking after him whilst Charlie goes to his new school with his mom.'  
  
'That's cool,' Tori said whilst Will was playing with her hair. They were interrupted though by a beeping coming from Shane's morpher. Shane quickly looked around before replying.  
  
'Go for Shane,'  
  
'Guys! Get back here quick! My father would like to speak with you all.' They all looked at each other worried before Hunter took Will from Tori and put him back in his pram.  
  
'Lets go face the Sensei then,' Dawn said before she sighed and followed the rangers to the back room, where they either streaked or flamed out.  
  
#  
  
They arrived back in Ninja Ops in no time and were greeted by Sensei and Cam.  
  
'Sensei,' They all said warily. Sensei smiled at them though making them sigh in relief before heading to sit down.  
  
'Rangers', Sensei started whilst standing in front of them. 'I have just received news of a problem in one of the fellow Ninja Academies. I have been asked to go there immediately.' The rangers all looked at each other confused.  
  
'What does this have to do with us Sensei?' Dawn asked.  
  
'I am here to tell you that the academy is in your hands. Cam, you shall take over as Sensei for as long as I'm gone. Dawn, you will take care of the cooking,' Dawn sighed at this but accepted it with a smile. 'And I am hoping that the rest of you can continue with your lessons as normal. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave at once.' Sensei bid them a quick goodbye before streaking off himself.  
  
'You know, for his age he sure can do that faster than you guys.' Dawn commented earning glares from them all. 'Chill out guys! We can manage.' They all looked at Dawn like she was crazy.  
  
'Just think of it like another training simulation.' Dawn told them, they were all considering this when the alarm at the computer went off. Cam rushed over and brought up the screen.  
  
'New demon,' Dawn said.  
  
'What else?' Dustin finished for her.  
  
'He's called Libris. He's a lower level demon. Easy to get rid of.' Cam told them.  
  
'Okay! Ready?' Shane asked.  
  
'Not yet!' Hunter said from behind him.  
  
'What?' Blake asked.  
  
'What about Will?' Hunter asked them making them all rub the backs of their heads.  
  
'Me and Cam can look after him!' Dawn spoke up above the moaning of the rest of them.  
  
'Have you ever babysat before?' Hunter asked knowing that she was the baby in her family.  
  
'Well, no,' Dawn paused. 'But before I left my friends always looked at me like I was the mom of the group. Because I took care of them!' Hunter still didn't look convinced.  
  
'I'll be here to help her,' Cam said from the computer. 'Make sure she doesn't cause his head to fall in the gutter along with hers.' Dawn looked outraged before snapping at him.  
  
'And I'll stay with Cam, make sure he doesn't turn him into a computer nerd.' Cam just smiled at her, she was the only one who could keep up with him when it came to sarcasm.  
  
'Okay then,' Hunter said whilst pushing the pram over to Dawn. 'He needs to be fed in about half an hour.'  
  
'Hunter, he's three!'  
  
'He likes the horsie rhyme when you put him on your lap and sing the song.'  
  
'Oh! I loved that too!' Dawn said excitedly.  
  
'And, make sure he sleeps on a bed and not the sofa.' Blake got frustrated and pulled his brother into line.  
  
'Come on man! Imagine what you're gonna be like when you have a kid!' Blake said to him causing both Dawn and Hunter to look at him wide-eyed.  
  
'Ninja Storm!' Tori, Dustin and Shane.  
  
'Thunder Storm!' Blake and Hunter.  
  
'RANGER FORM HA!' The five of them shouted together. When they had morphed Cam teleported them to the city centre where Libris was causing mayhem.  
  
#  
  
'Hey look William! A spoon!' Dawn was waving it in front of his face whilst Cam looked on amused. 'Spoon,' she said in a baby voice. 'Spoon! Come on Will!' Still no response off the little boy. 'Okay, well, I think he's bored.' Cam walked up to them with a smile.  
  
'Here, let me,' he said taking William off of her. 'Hey Will! Wanna play the aeroplane game?' Cam lifted him up in the air. 'Whee!' he moved over to nearer the bench. 'Whee!' He moved again. 'Whe-!' BANG!  
  
'Oh my God!' Dawn said running over to Cam.  
  
'Oh my God!' Cam cried, whilst holding Will close to his body.  
  
'What the HELL happened?' Dawn shouted at him.  
  
'Nothing!' Cam shouted back at her. 'He just hit his head on the bar!'  
  
'Oh my God!' Dawn walked away whilst putting her hand on her forehead. 'Hunter is going to kill us!' Cam looked sad whilst continuing to look over William.  
  
#  
  
'Well,' Dawn was looking over William, 'he looks okay.'  
  
'That's good, right?' Cam said from behind her.  
  
'Yes it is!' Dawn rubbed his head and gave him a kiss on the head, but recoiled suddenly. 'Oh no.'  
  
'That didn't sound like a good oh no.'  
  
'What "oh no" is good?' Dawn continued to rub her hand over William's forehead.  
  
'Then what's wrong?'  
  
'There's a bump!'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'There's a bump! There's definitely a bump!' Dawn said whilst standing up. 'What are we gonna do?'  
  
'I know!'  
  
'You do?'  
  
'Yes,' Cam said. 'The minute Hunter walks through that door you take him into your room and do whatever it is you do that makes him go "WHEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEE!"' Dawn looked at him with a hand on her hip. 'Okay, bad plan.' Cam started to pace. 'I got it!'  
  
'If the next few words that come out of your mouth include the words Hunter, bedroom or weheehee, you can forget it!' Dawn snapped at him.  
  
'No! We can put a hat on his head!'  
  
'That's great!' Dawn cried happily. 'But wait! We don't have a small enough hat.'  
  
'Erm,' Cam said desperately.  
  
'Wait! I know!' Dawn said whilst running towards the steps. 'I'll get my HarryHelp Bear!'  
  
'Okay,' Cam said slowly, 'But I don't think he can help in this kind of problem.' Dawn came running back in with a bear that was wearing a yellow raincoat and a yellow rainhat.  
  
'Oh My God! You are a genius!' Cam cried at her. Dawn laughed and went to pull off the hat, but couldn't.  
  
'Oh! It's sewed on!' Dawn told Cam.  
  
'Give me that,' Cam said snatching it off of her. He tried to pull the hat off but succeeded to pulling off his whole head causing Dawn to gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.  
  
'Okay, okay!' Dawn said whilst waving her arms around. 'It doesn't matter, just put it on William!'  
  
#  
  
Will was still sitting in his usual space but was wearing the same outfit as HarryHelp Bear.  
  
'The raincoat kind of draws the attention away from the hat.' Dawn said to Cam, the both of them were leaning heavily against the wall.  
  
'Mm-hmm' Cam agreed.  
  
'Cam!' William gurgled out causing Cam to stand up off the wall.  
  
'Did you hear that?' Cam said to an astonished Dawn. 'He said my name! Oh my God!' Cam went and picked up Will.  
  
'Why didn't he say my name first?' Dawn complained, 'I mean, I am so much prettier than you.' Cam was smiling his head off whilst holding Will in his arms.  
  
'Cam Bang!' Will gurgled out again. Cam stopped smiling and looked panicked at Dawn.  
  
'There's the reason,' Dawn sighed to her self. Cam looked panicked at William.  
  
'No, no, no! No! That's not bad! We do it all the time!' Cam put William down and ran over to the bar and hit his head against it. 'See?' He hit his head again. 'I do it all the time!' Another bang. 'Dawn does it too!' Another bang. 'Bang!' Another bang. 'Bang, Dawn, bang!'  
  
'Oh.' Dawn ran over and started banging her head too. 'See?' She hit her head repeatedly. 'There you go! Bang! Bang! Okay? Okay?' She stopped banging. 'Okay!' She walked away rubbing her head. 'You know, it's just not worth it if it's not a headboard.'  
  
#  
  
Dustin landed on his back. 'Tell me again why Dawn and Cam didn't have to come help us?' Dustin complained. The other rangers all ran to him.  
  
'Because,' Shane said whilst heaving Dustin up to his feet, 'We don't need them to get rid of this guy. Let's put 'em together!' Shane cried.  
  
'Sonic Fin!' Tori cried.  
  
'Hawk Blaster!'  
  
'Lion Hammer!'  
  
'Crimson Blaster!'  
  
'Navy Antlers!'  
  
The rangers all arranged themselves into their usual poses.  
  
'FIRE!' Shane shouted and they did. The demon blew up in an almighty fashion leaving the rangers to celebrate after he didn't grow big.  
  
#  
  
'Okay Will,' Cam was sitting in front of Will with a tub of ice cream. 'I won't tell Hunter about you eating ice cream if you don't tell him about the little accident!' Cam was desperate.  
  
'Okay Cam,' Dawn said whilst walking up behind him. 'I don't think he's old enough to understand the concept of bribery.'  
  
'Hey!' They heard Hunter shout. 'We're back!'  
  
'Oh My God!' Cam cried, 'Hide the ice cream!' He said handing it to Dawn. Dawn panicked and looked around the room before kicking it under the sofa. Cam looked annoyed at her.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Hey guys!' Hunter said coming over to Dawn and kissing her on the cheek. 'How'd it go?'  
  
'FIN E!' Dawn and Cam shouted together.  
  
'Okay.' Hunter saw Will. 'Hey Will! Did you have a good time today?'  
  
'Cam!' Hunter looked amazed.  
  
'Oh my God! Did you hear that?'  
  
'Yeah,' Dawn said whilst gritting her teeth. 'Still won't say spoon though.'  
  
'Cam bang!' Will gurgled again. Hunter looked confused at Cam.  
  
'That's right!' Cam covered quickly. 'That's what I'd sound like if I exploded!'  
  
'Anyway,' Hunter said. 'I better go put him down for his nap.'  
  
'Use my room.' Dawn told him.  
  
'Thanks baby,' Hunter said to her before kissing her on the cheek and carrying Will out of the room. Dawn and Cam looked at each other and sagged their shoulders in relief.  
  
'Phew!' The chorused together before flopping down onto the bench.  
  
#  
  
Dawn was walking around picking up all the left over stuffing when Hunter came out holding the hat that Ben was wearing.  
  
'Dawn?' He asked making her stop and face him.  
  
'Yeah sweetie?'  
  
'I was just wondering, about the bump on Will's head.' Dawn stood up straighter than before and cleared her throat.  
  
'Well, I don't think that's a new bump, and don't take this the wrong way, but I've always considered Will as a bumpy headed child.' Hunter chuckled at her before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
'Don't worry about it. It was your first time baby-sitting, you did your best.'  
  
'I did!' Dawn protested whilst moving back a little to look into Hunter's face.  
  
'I know you did, but, I'm just saying you can't watch him all the time.' Hunter told her.  
  
'But I did! I watched Cam bump Will's head on that bar over there!' She told him whilst pointing to it.  
  
'Cam did it?' Hunter asked. Dawn looked down at the floor.  
  
'Maybe.' She said quietly. Cam walked in and stopped over by his computer.  
  
'Hey guys,' he said to them.  
  
'You know Cam,' Hunter said whilst walking over to Dawn and putting his arm over her shoulder. 'I was just playing with Will, and there's something wrong.'  
  
'Wrong?' Cam asked worried.  
  
'Yeah,' Hunter said whilst covering Dawn's snickering face from view. 'We were doing the alphabet song, which he was really good at, but now he's just missing out E and F.'  
  
'E and F?' Cam asked.  
  
'Yeah,' Hunter continued, 'It's like they were just KNOCKED out of his head.'  
  
'Knocked?' Cam asked in a shrill voice.  
  
'Yeah,' Hunter said whilst walking towards him. 'Also, his left leg,'  
  
'What about his left leg?'  
  
'Well, it's sort of moving faster than the right one. So, you know, he's just walking round in circles, like this,' Hunter did an impersonation of the walk.  
  
'OH MY GOD I BROKE WILL!' Cam cried before he ran off to Dawn's room.  
  
'Hahaha,' Dawn said whilst returning to picking up the stuffing. 'I hope it's still funny when you're in hell!' She spat at him but he just gave her a cute smile in return. Cam came back into the room with a glare on his face.  
  
'How could you? You know what I'm like about these things!' Cam said before chasing after Hunter who was shouting and teasing him.  
  
'Cam bang! Cam bang! Cam bang!' He stopped when he ran into the bar though.  
  
'Woah,' Hunter said, 'That's easier to do than it looks.' Hunter said whilst cradling his head.  
  
'I'll go get the hat!' Dawn said before running off.  
  
#  
  
I wrote this after I watched the friends episode and just thought it would be a funny bit of Cam and Dawn action. 


End file.
